Accidental Groping
by RememberMyName410
Summary: What happens when Maura wakes up to find that Jane is accidentally groping her in her sleep? Will things escalate to somethng more than groping or will she run? I think we all know the answer to that one...


**Hey Guys :) You know I told you about that fic I was going to write about sex on a beach. Yeah, well, this isn't it. I have started writing that one though so it should be finished soonish. This one came to me right before I was planning to go to sleep. That meant I didn't go to sleep and my family had to endure the wrath of an exhausted me. The things I do for you... So anyway, I started writing this at 12:29 am (15/08/12) and I kind of planned on finishing it tonight. If I do finish it I'll put at what time at the bottom ok :) I do get distracted easily though so be warned...**

It was just a normal day for Detective Jane Rizzoli. She'd just finished the last of her paperwork on a Friday evening and was heading down to the morgue to see her favourite blonde M.E. This blonde M.E. though, happened to be the woman that Jane loved. She'd quickly found herself falling in love with the smaller woman's quirks. Like the way she spouted facts at any opportunity or the way she alway looked ready to strut down a catwalk in Milan. She hadn't bothered to try and fight it as she already knew that resisting wasn't a option. She was scared to make a move though, as she was afraid of Maura rejecting her. She'd rather have Maura as just a friend, than not have her at all.

She strolled into the morgue, her swagger evident in every step she took, and walked into Maura's office.

"Hey Maur." she chirped as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Hello Jane, you seem in a good mood." Maura stated, not taking her eyes off of the document she was studying.

"I am." she replied happily. "I've finished all my paperwork and I'm excited for our sleepover tonight. I've picked the best movie Maur. You're gunna love it!"

"What did you choose?" Maura asked as she looked up from her paperwork. She would never get used to the beautiful sight that was Jane Rizzoli. The way her raven black hair fell by the side of her face, accentuating her stunning Italian features or the way her slender body moved almost sensually whilst doing day to day tasks. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, she was just sure that Jane was the most gorgeous human being she had ever laid eyes on.

Maura had realised that she loved Jane not long after meeting her. She loved the way Jane was confident in almost every situation and she loved how she always put over people before herself, even if it hurt her. She'd seen more courage in Jane's little finger that she had in anyone else before. She admired the brunette for all the work she'd put in to get to where she was, and she also admired her for getting back up every time she was pushed to the ground. Overall Maura thought that Jane was the most remarkable person she had ever met and for that, she loved her.

"We're gunna watch Step Brothers." Jane stated, clearly pleased with her choice. Maura was brought out of her trance as her brain quickly processed the words.

Maura had agreed to let Jane pick what they watched and ate this week because the week before, she had chosen. They had watched a nature programme about the amazon rainforest and the animals and insects that occupy it. They had eaten the spaghetti carbonara that Maura had prepared for them which earned her moans of appreciation from the brunette throughout the course of the meal. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't imagined those sorts of sounds emanating from the brunette in a different setting. Even if Maura had been left wanting by just hearing Jane moan over some pasta, she was still glad that she'd enjoyed the meal. Jane hadn't, however, been as pleased with the choice of entertainment. Watching bugs walk around on wet leaves wasn't exactly her idea of fun. She'd agreed to watch it though as the blonde was obviously very excited about this programme. Maura had kept going on about how they had discovered a new species of frog and that she wanted to see all of the other insects and animals. Jane, being a sucker for puppy dog eyes, soon caved in and sat down to watch. She'd found it difficult to focus on the screen however, as the look of concentration on Maura's face was utterly adorable. She'd tried her hardest not to stare for long periods of time but still got caught a couple of times. Maura would just smile at her and look back to the screen to continue watching. Once it had finished they went to the bedroom and went to bed. They had fallen asleep quickly after talking for a while and slept peacefully until the morning.

"I've never heard of that movie. What's it about?" she asked.

"It's a comedy about this couple that get married and move in together. They each have a son but at first, the boys hate each other. These men are like 30 though and they still live with their parents. Then they become best friends. It's really funny Maur!" Jane replied, obviously eager to watch the movie again.

"It sounds amusing." she said with a smile. "And to eat?" she inquired.

"Pizza." Jane replied, her trademark Rizzoli grin spreading across her face.

"Ok" Maura sighed. Jane looked over at her when she heard the less than excited reply from the blonde. Maura was looking down at her paperwork, trying to hide the 5000 watt grin that was spread across her face. She loved trying to fool Jane. It hardly ever worked though. Jane got off the couch and walked over to stand in front of Maura's desk. Maura knew she was there but didn't dare to look up as she still couldn't manage to wipe the grin off her face.

"Something funny there Dr. Isles?" Jane asked, her voice playful. Maura looked up and just grinned at the brunette. Jane loved it when Maura smiled like that, it really made her eyes shine.

"I was just seeing whether I was able to fool you into thinking I was displeased with your choice of food." Maura giggled. She really didn't know why she found things like this so amusing.

"And how's that worked out for you so far?" Jane teased.

"Apparently not very well!" she replied, still beaming like an idiot.

They both started to laugh uncontrollably until Maura had her head thrown back and Jane was fully leaning on the desk. Jane was the first to compose herself so she took the opportunity to move things along.

"Are you almost done Maur?" she asked.

"Yes, I've finished now. Would you like to go?" the blonde answered.

"Sure." Jane replied coolly.

Maura grabbed her bag and walked out of her office, leaving Jane stood there admiring the view of Maura's retreating form.

"Jane?" Maura called from the elevators.

The brunette snapped out of her trance and walked over to the elevators to join Maura. Once they were outside of the station, they each got in their respective cars and agreed to go straight to Jane's. They had slept at Maura's house the week before so this week they'd stay at Jane's.

Jane arrived a couple of minutes before Maura so she waited on the front steps to her building. When she saw the blonde getting out of her car, she walked over to her.

"You really need to learn how to break the rules sometimes." she said playfully.

"For your information, I was actually driving at 43. The speed limit is 40." she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Wow Maur, you're such a daredevil. Tell me, what's it like living life as a badass?" Jane teased, the Rizzoli grin plastered to her face once again.

"Very funny Jane." Maura scolded, the smile that had been tugging at the corners of her mouth now a huge grin.

"I know." Jane grinned. "Let's go inside."

"Ok." Maura replied, glad to be going inside and out of the chilly Boston wind.  
They both walked into the building and up to Jane's apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and they both entered the warm space. Maura put her bag on Jane's couch and removed her heels as Jane shrugged of her jacket and unclipped her gun and badge.

"Are you hungry yet?" Jane asked.

"A bit, yes." Maura replied.

"Ok, I'll order the pizza and it'll get here in about 15 minutes." she said, picking up her phone to dial the number.

"Sure." Maura replied, happy with anything as long as she was with the lanky brunette. She saw the DVD box on Jane's coffee table and walked over to take a look. She read the blurb on the back as Jane called the pizza delivery guys, ordering the pizzas.

"Yeah, I'll have two pepperoni pizzas please." Jane said down the phone. "Ok." she replied after a short pause. She hung up and walked over to stand by Maura.

"What do you think?" she asked, referring to the DVD the blonde was looking at.

"It looks like it will be very entertaining." the blonde answered looking up into Jane's eyes.

"So does that mean that the great Dr Maura Isles approves of my choice?" Jane teased.

"Yes Jane, I approve." she laughed.

Jane also laughed and walked over to her kitchen to fix them some drinks. She grabbed herself a beer an poured Maura a glass of wine. She'd bought it especially for the blonde. Maura joined Jane in the kitchen, picking her drink up from where the brunette had set it down. She sipped her wine whilst looking at Jane over the rim of her glass. The brunette was gulping down her beer from the bottle, waiting no time with decanting it into a glass.

"You really should try to savour your drink Jane." Maura said after sipping her drink.

"I promise I'll savour the next one Maur." Jane laughed.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jane went over to the door, took the pizzas and payed the delivery guy. She came back in to find Maura sat on the couch setting up the DVD. She set the pizzas down on the table and went to get herself another beer.

"Do you want so more wine?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"No thank you." she replied.

Jane returned with her beer and settled down on the couch with the blonde. The starting titles of the movie were playing as she leaned forward to pick up their pizza boxes. She handed the blonde her pizza and they started to eat as the movie started. Jane quickly finished her pizza as she was starving but Maura took a bit longer. Once Maura finished, Jane took the the empty boxes and returned with another beer for herself and a glass of wine for Maura. She sat down, handed the wine to Maura and continued to watch.

They were both in fits of laughter whilst watching the movie and by the time it had finished, they were both slightly drunk. Jane had polished off 4 beers and Maura, 3 wines. They went into the bedroom and Maura went to the bathroom to change. Jane was left in her bedroom to change. She quickly got undressed and put her boxers and tank top on. Normally she'd sleep in less but as Maura was with her, she wore more. She got into bed and waited for Maura to return. She tried not to stare when she entered in one of Jane's red sox t-shirts and some panties. The t-shirt came down to her mid thighs which left her legs bare for Jane to look at. Maura came over to the bed and got in next to Jane. She tried her hardest to act as if she didn't know that Jane was staring her down. She smiled inwardly and remembered that she'd forgotten to turn off the bathroom light. She saw this as the perfect chance to give Jane something to look at. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, her hips swaying a bit more than they should have. She was rewarded by a quiet gasp from Jane. Turning off the light, she walked back over to the bed and got in next to Jane. She looked over and smiled at the brunette who had only just picked her jaw off the floor.

"Are you ok Jane?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound innocent.

"Urm, yeah. I'm fine." Jane answered, still in a bit of a daze.

"Ok, goodnight." Maura replied, turning onto her side away from Jane to try and hide the smile that was starting to form on her face.

"Goodnight Maur." Jane said, turning off the bedside light and turning to lie looking at Maura's back. She so desperately wanted to cuddle up to the blonde and wrap her arms around her.

Maura woke up and looked at the clock in front of her. It read 3:50am, way to early to get up. Suddenly, she noticed something different. Jane was spooning her from behind, but that normally happened when they slept in the same bed. Neither of them ever brought it up though because neither of them wanted it to stop. The thing that caught Maura's attention, however, was that Jane's right arm was snaked around her body and her hand was cupping her right breast. She didn't actually have a problem with it but she knew that Jane probably would, considering the brunette was a bit of a prude. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she should wake her sleeping friend up and tell her, but she quite liked it. Before she could make a decision though she felt the brunette behind her start to stir. She felt herself start to panic so she decided to just say something.

"Um, Jane" she whispered into the blackness.

"Yeah." Jane replied, her voice husky from sleep.

"Your right hand has drifted up to touch a part of my body that it doesn't normally touch." she said awkwardly, not sure exactly how to word it.

"Maura, it's like four in the morning. Stop talking in codes." Jane said.

"You are groping my boob." she replied flatly. If Jane wanted it said straight, that's how she'd say it.

She felt the brunette tense behind her.

"Oh god Maur, I'm sorry." Jane apologised as she started to pull away.

"I didn't say you had to move it." Maura said, taking a huge risk. She didn't know why she said it, she just did. She didn't plan on saying it but she knew that she could blame it on the alcohol consumption if things went badly.

"Maur?" Jane said, not pulling away completely away from Maura, they were still spooning. Maura turned her head so that she was staring into Jane's eyes.

"Yes Jane." she replied simply.

"You do realise that you just said that it is ok for me to feel you up." Jane stated, still not pulling away.

"Yes, I do." she answered, somehow managing to keep her cool.

"Why?" Jane whispered her voice now full of lust.

"Because I like it." she replied before leaning in to kiss Jane on the lips. Jane was initially shocked but soon started to respond. At first the kiss was soft and tender but it soon escalated to a more heated kiss. Jane felt Maura's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues met, eliciting a moan from each woman. They kept kissing passionately, only pulling away to breath.

"Wow." Jane whispered, her lips only centimetres away from Maura's.

"Mmm, my thoughts exactly." Maura hummed.

The blonde leaned in to kiss Jane again and was rewarded with another moan from deep inside Jane's chest. It was more of a growl than a moan. She moved herself so that she was straddling the brunette's hips, still kissing her tenderly. Jane moved her hands down to the hem of the red sox tee that Maura was wearing. She slid her hands underneath to run them up and down the blondes flat, smooth stomach. She was glad when she heard Maura moan in approval.

"Mmm, take it off." Maura moaned into the blackness.

Jane happily complied, pulling the tee up and over the blondes head. She gasped when she realised that the blonde wasn't actually wearing a bra.

"Dr Isles, you seem to be missing a bra." she stated whilst taking in the image of a half naked Maura Isles.

Maura just giggled and leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in another passionate kiss. She moved her hands to the hem of Jane's shirt, removing it quickly.

"You're beautiful." she stated, drinking in the sight of Jane's toned abs and perky breasts. She'd known that Jane wasn't wearing a bra so that didn't come as a surprise.

She leaned down to kiss Jane again, this time with a little more urgency. Jane raked her hands up and down the blondes back, feeling the soft skin there. She moved her hands to Maura's stomach, smoothing them over the blondes yoga toned abs. Slowly she started to move her hands higher and higher until she was brushing the underside of Maura's breasts with her thumbs. When she heard the blonde moan, she cupped both of her breasts massaging them softly. Maura moaned loudly, obviously enjoying Jane's ministrations. She started to roll one of Maura's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, whilst leaning down to take the other one into her mouth. She sucked on the pert nipple, eliciting guttural moans from the blonde. Maura decided that she also wanted to have a little fun so she ran her hands up Jane's abdomen and over her breasts, finding that her nipples were already hard. Jane moaned loudly as Maura started to massage her breasts.

"You're tits are fucking gorgeous." Jane growled, rolling them over so that she was on top.

Maura was a little shocked by the quick change of position but was soon brought back to reality when she felt Jane kissing down her stomach, getting closer and closer to where she wanted her the most. When Jane reached her destination, she started to tug the blondes panties down her legs. She gasped when she saw the blonde wet and ready for her. She tossed the panties on the floor and nudged Maura's legs apart until they were completely spread, giving Jane the perfect view of the blondes wet pussy.

"You're so wet!" she said as she ran her finger over the blondes clit and down to her slit. She slowly ran her tongue from the bottom of the blondes slit, to the top off her clit in one long stroke of her tongue.

"Mmmmm... Jane!" the blonde moaned as she felt Jane start to massage her clit. Jane moved her head up to suck on the blondes clit whilst moving her fingers to tease Maura's opening. She pushed one finger slowly, teasing Maura's clit with her tongue. She started to move her finger in and out of Maura's wet heat, loving the moans that emanated from the blonde.

"Mmmm... Jane, more!" she moaned.

"More what babe?" Jane asked, wanting to hear the blonde say it.

"Mmm... Fuck me with more fingers!" she husked.

That was all Jane needed. She slowly slid two fingers into Maura, starting a slow pace. She continued to suck on the blondes clit, thrusting faster every time. She started to feel Maura's inner muscles clamp around her fingers so she curled her fingers to brush against the blondes g-spot. Maura lost all control and started to moan out in pleasure as her orgasm started to take over her. Jane didn't stop her ministrations until Maura's orgasm had completely subsided. Once she was sure that it had completely finished, she removed her fingers from inside Maura and licked her juices off of her fingers, making sure that the blonde was watching. She moved back up the blondes body to kiss Maura's plump lips. The kiss soon escalated and Maura's hand was soon down the front of Jane's boxers. Maura moved down to engulf one of the brunette's pert nipples into her mouth whilst simultaneously starting to rub Jane's clit. Jane moaned in pleasure as Maura started to rub a little faster.

"Mmmm... inside... please, Maura!" she moaned.

Maura slowly moved her hand lower down so that to fingers were running over Jane's entrance. She slowly started to push her fingers inside the brunette. This earned her a growl from deep within Jane's chest. She curled her fingers so that they brushed Jane's g-spot every time she thrust inside her. She soon felt Jane's inner muscles tighten around her fingers. It wasn't long before Jane climaxed, moaning loudly into the darkness. Her orgasm subsided and Maura removed her fingers, licking the brunette's juices off of her fingers. She looked up and saw Jane panting, her cheeks flushed from all the activity. She just giggled and lay her head down on Jane's chest, listening as Jane's heartbeat started to slow down until it was at a normal pace.

"Holy Shit." she stated, the Rizzoli grin plastered to her face.

"Yes, that was pretty amazing." Maura agreed.

"This isn't just going to be a one night stand is it?" Jane asked shyly, purposely not looking into Maura's eyes.

"Jane, look at me." Maura said, her voice loving.

She waited until Jane looked her in the eyes before she started to talk.

"I love you." she confessed. "I want to be with you." she said simply.

"I want to be with you too Maur." Jane said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good." Maura smiled. "We'll talk more in the morning ok. It's just right now, I'm pretty tired." she said, finishing with a yawn.

"Yeah me too." she replied, also yawning.

"Night Jane." Maura whispered as she rolled into the brunette's open arms.

"Night Maur. I love you." Jane replied, cuddling Maura into her chest.

"I love you too." Maura said before drifting off to sleep in the brunette's arms.

**I hoped you liked it :) I finished it at 1:58 am (16/08/12). What can I say, I got tired and fell asleep :P It's the quickest I've ever finished a story though so I guess that's something g to be proud of. I haven't proof read it het though so god only knows what type of errors I'm going to find... Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I don't actually live in the UK. I was born and raised in Britain, but I don't actually live their any more. I moved to Spain when I was like nine and I haven't had an English grammar lesson since then. So yeah, I apologise for that.**


End file.
